


Tired but not for you

by theArcane



Series: Eve/Villanelle Oneshots [7]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: BAMF Eve Polastri, Bottom Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dom/sub, Domestic Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Established Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Horny Eve Polastri, Horny Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, POV Eve Polastri, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Eve Polastri, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: "Eve stood at the doorway, looking at Villanelle laid out in front of her with her back arched, her eyes closed in ecstacy, her fingers moving lazily between her own legs."Eve had a long day at work and she just wants to go home and take a nap, but when she reaches home, she finds that Villanelle does not want her to go to sleep yet.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Eve/Villanelle Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942498
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	Tired but not for you

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo it's been a long time since I've written Eve/Villanelle but here I am again ;)

Eve stood at the doorway, looking at Villanelle laid out in front of her with her back arched, her eyes closed in ecstacy, her fingers moving lazily between her own legs. 

"Come _on_." She looked at Eve through hooded eyes. "How long are you going to make me wait?" 

Her words drawled out in her russian accent always did something to Eve. Seeing Villanelle sprawled out naked on the bed was hot. But seeing Villanelle sprawled out on the bed naked, speaking with that accent was hotter. 

"I don't know, Oksana." Eve made her way over to the bed. She stood by the side. "I am quiet tired today." 

It was only half true. Work had been hectic and she was hoping to have a nice, quiet nap after returning home. But seeing her very naked girlfriend being all ready for her to devour, had made her forget all her tiredness.

"You can just sleep here then." Villanelle scooted over to make very little space for Eve and smirked. 

Eve put a knee on the bed and bent down, putting her face inches away from her girlfriend's. "You're gonna have to take this little activity of yours elsewhere." She gestured to Villanelle's hand fingering herself. 

Villanelle pouted. "I promise you I will be quiet."   
  
"I don't trust you babe." She dragged her lips along the blonde's. "I know how loud you can get." 

"Only when you make me." She said, digging her fingers deeper into herself, not taking eyes off Eve. 

"You are such a brat, you know that?" Eve took one of Villanelle's nipples in her hand and twisted. Hard. Villanelle gasoed loudly. "See? So." She twisted it again. "Fucking." And again. "Loud." 

Villanelle seemed to have gotten over her initial shock and had now regained her composure. Her nipple was swollen. "Thought you were too tired for this." 

"Just wanted to teach you a lesson." Eve said, taking off her sweater and sitting herself down on the bed. 

"I am still not going anywhere." Villanelle gave her a smug look and gave herself a particularly hard thrust, moaning loudly. 

As tired as she was, Eve was still patient tonight. "Take out your fingers." She said calmly. 

Villanelle gave her a challenging look. "I am just enjoying myself here, Eve." 

Eve's hand landed a smack on her left breast, leaving a red mark. "I said, take out your fingers." 

This time, Villanelle obliged. The dilution of her pupils told Eve just how much she was enjoying it. 

Eve grabbed her wrist and pulled her fingers close to her own face to look at them closely. "Look at them. _How wet_. Tell me was it the nipple twist or the slap on your boob?" 

"You give yourself too much credit, _Polastri_. I have been wet long before you came home." 

"Oh really?" Eve dropped her wrist and brought her own hand in between Villanelle's leg and pushed them apart even more. "Then why haven't you come yet? What were you waiting for, _Oksana_?"

Eve saw her girlfriend's vagina throb at the mention of her real name. She couldn't help but smile. 

"I don't _know_ , Eve. I don't have to explain everything to you, do I?"

The way a small semblance of defiance crept into Villanelle's eyes, stirred something in Eve. She finally lost her patience. 

Before Villanelle could realize what was happening, Eve had flipped her around on her stomach, her fingers pressing into her neck to keep her head pressed into the pillow. She sat down on her thighs and slapped her ass so hard that it made her own hand sting. 

Villanelle gave a muffled cry, trying to break free of Eve's grasp. They both knew she wasn't really trying. Because if she was, Eve would've been on the floor in an instant. 

"What was that, love?" Eve asked. "Couldn't catch it." 

Villanelle put her arm behind her back in a feeble attempt to push Eve off her but Eve was quicker. She grabbed both her wrists and put them behind her back in a firm hold. She released her hold on Villanelle's neck and slapped her ass, again. 

"Eve!" Villanelle breathed out, finally able to pull her head from the pillow. 

"What?" Eve asked, dragging her nails along the red marks on her ass. 

Villanelle looked at her with defiance which slowly melted away into submission. She put her head down again and muttered something. 

_Smack!_

"Speak up!" 

Villanelle turned her head to her side. "All I said was fine." 

"Aw lost all fight in you, didn't you?" Smack! "Tell me, babe." _Smack!_ "How hard was it to simply listen to me?" 

"Well you taught me your lesson. Happy now?" 

Eve pinched her girlfriend's red butt sharply, earning a beautiful scream out of her. "The thing is, Oksana-" She said, still not letting the skin between her fingers go. "You have learned nothing." 

She released the skin and then slapped her butt again. And again. And again. She didn't stop until her own hand was as red as her ass and Villanelle was writhing and crying under her, begging and begging. Not to _stop_. 

"More." She mewled. 

Eve smirked. Her hand may he paining but how could she deny her girlfriend? Especially when she looked so beautiful underneath her. So she kept slapping her beautiful ass, which had now turned a pretty shade of red.. Once or twice, she spread her cheeks to land a slap on her asshole. It earned some very loud sobs out of Villanelle which went straight to Eve's own vagina.

"Look at you!" _Slap!_ "So pretty for me." _Slap!_ "Begging and crying." _Slap!_

Her fingers reached underneath her folds and pushed inside. "You're so wet for me, Oksana." She felt her fingers coat with more fluid. "Such a whore." 

She slapped her. "You like this, don't you? Being fucked and slapped around by me like you're just some fuck toy for me to use?" 

Villanelle moaned loudly at those words. Eve landed a slap right where her ass met her thighs. "Use. your. words." 

"I am your whore, Eve." Villanelle said in between sobs. "Your slut. Yours to use." She kept writhing, trying to escape but Eve wouldn't let her. Her fingers found her vagina again and she pushed in, deeper. 

"Show me, babe." She twisted her fingers onside, trying to find the sweet bundle of nerves. "Show me you are mine. Come on my fingers." 

Villanelle pushed back to fuck herself on Eve's finger, all shame forgotten. "Such a slut." Eve whispered. 

It didn't take Villanelle long to come. She was soon screaming and shouting loudly as the sheets underneath her became drenched with her come. Her whole body flopped onto the bed after that, finally defeated.

Eve took mercy on her and released her arms. She got off her girlfriend's legs and turned her around gently. Villanelle winced as her sore ass made contact with the rough sheets. 

"Want me to apply ointment to that?" Eve asked softly. 

"No. I like to feel you when you're not here." 

Eve smiled. "Then I should give you more marks."

Villanelle raised her head to kiss Eve on the lips. "Maybe later. First I gotta take care of you." Her fingers ran over Eve's crotch making her moan. 

Eve kissed her again, this time devouring her lips. All tiredness was gone from her bones. It was going to be a long night.   


**Author's Note:**

> Idk how good I am at writing smut, but if you made it till here, maybe it wasn't that bad?
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it♥️


End file.
